Thor-Loki's Girlfriend(Love Story )
by charlieheatonfan27
Summary: Loki Laufeyson of Asgard dates a girl named Erin She loves him even though he maybe evil and a trouble maker but she'll love him no matter what. He loves her as well.
1. Chapter 1-Loki And Erin

One morning in Asgard I was sitting on a chair and Loki walked over to me and said "Hey Erin." I smiled and said " Hi how are you?"He looked at me and smiled as he said "I'm doing about you?" I smiled and said " I'm doing good too"He then said " That's good to hear." I then had said " Yep."


	2. Chapter 2-I Like Your Name Loki

I then said " By the way I like your name Loki "He smiled as he asked " You do?" I nodded my head "Yes I think it's a really cool name " He then said " Thank you for saying that that's very sweet of you to say that about me. "I smiled as I said "No problem, Loki ." He then asked " So what do you want to do?" I replied with a smile ." Anything what would you like to do ? " I asked he replied with a charming smile " I guess we could talk about things .How's that sound?" I nodded my head yes and said "Sure."


	3. Chapter 3-Loki What's Wrong ?

I looked over at Loki and asked " Loki what's wrong ? You look upset ." He then said "I don't know I just don't know what's wrong I'm just upset ." I then asked " I see .Do you need a hug ?" He replied "Yes please " I walked over to him and I hugged him.


	4. Chapter 4-Loki Do You Feel Better Now ?

I then asked "Loki do you feel better now? "He smiled as he said " Yes I feel much better now ." I smiled and said "That's good to hear that your feeling better now ." He said " Yep so...what's up ?" I smiled and said " Nothing much ."


	5. Chapter 5-Loki I Love You

I walked over to him and asked him "Loki can I tell you something? " He then said "Yeah what is it ? Tell me anything ." I smiled as I said " Loki I love you I really do ." He then looked into my eyes as he asked " You do ?" I nodded "Yes I do and I'm not kidding ." He then replied with a smile and said "Well I love you too ." I then blushed and said "Awww your so sweet ." He then smiled as he said "Awww that's so sweet you are too ."


	6. Chapter 6 - You Have Really Pretty Eyes

While I was sitting on a chair now I looked into Loki's eyes and said "Loki you have really pretty green eyes ." He smiled and blushed a light shade of pink as he said " Thank you. " I smiled as I said " No problem. " He then asked me "So anyways how are you ? " I smiled and said " I'm doing pretty good ." He smiled as he said " That's good. "


	7. Chapter 7-Hi Loki

Jade then walked over to Loki and asked " Hey Loki how are you ? "He then replied with a smile as he said " I'm doing good how about you ? " She then asked him "Same . Um Loki can I ask you a question ?" He then nodded and said "Sure what is it ? " She asked " What's your last name ? " He then said "Laufeyson is my last name ." She smiled as she said " That sounds like a cool last name ." He smiled again as he replied " Thanks." She said "No problem "


	8. Chapter 8-A Secret

I then said to Loki, "Loki I got a secret to tell you please don't tell anyone your the only person that can know." He then quietly asked " Okay what is it ?" I them whispered in his ear "I have liked you for a very long time and I think your cute. " I said while smiling .He then said " Awwww that'd so sweet of you to say that ." I smiled "Your welcome and do you promise not to tell anyone that I told you ? " I asked ,He hen said " Yes I promise I won't tell anyone ."


	9. Chapter 9-Hey Loki Nice Tux

Loki was now wearing a black tux with a white shirt underneath and a black tie . I smiled as I said " Hey Loki nice tux ." He smiled at me as he said "Thank you ." I then said " It looks very nice on you. "He smiled again and said "And thank you again ." He laughed as I said "Your welcome ."


	10. Chapter 10-A Picture Made For Loki

I then said "Loki?" He turned around to look at me and said " Yeah what is it? " I smiled as I said " I made you something ." I said as I passed him the picture .He then said "Awww it's so cute I like what it says at the bottom ." He said as he smiled .I smiled brightly as I said " I knew you would ." He then said "Thank you for making it for me ." I smiled as I said " No problem. " Then I walked over to him and hugged him as he smiled .


	11. Chapter 11 -You Have Really Nice Hair

I then smiled at Loki and said to him " Loki you have really nice black hair " He smiled as he said " Thank you ." I smiled back at him as I said " Your welcome Loki " He then asked " So how have you been ?" I smiled and said " Good about you ?" I asked . He smiled sweetly and said "Good and I'm doing good too."


	12. Chapter 12-Do You Want Somethin To Drink

As I was sitting down I asked " Loki do you want something to drink?" He nodded his head yes and said "Sure what do you have?" I then said what I had I said "I have Tea,Apple Juice,Water or Fruit your pick."He then replied "Can I have some apple and thank you."I then said "Yep coming right up." I went to go and get it and brought it back to him .He smiled as he looked up and said "Thank you for the Apple Juice." I smiled as I said "No problem."


	13. Chapter 13-Loki Are You Okay?

He took a sip of his apple juice then started coughing I then asked "Loki are you okay?" He still was coughing and couldn't say anything I was so worried.


	14. Chapter 14-Thank You For Saving My Life

I then pat his back lightly and he stopped coughing he then said " Thank you for saving my life ." I smiled as I said " Your welcome." He smiled back as he said " You are the best " I smiled "Why thank you " I had said to him .He smiled at me and said "No problem."


	15. Chapter 15-Hey Jade

Loki smiled as he seen my best friend named Jade .He smiled at her and said "Hey Jade how are you?" She then smiled and replied"I'm doing good how about you?" He smiled ," I'm doing good too " He replied then she had said " That's cool so are you dating my friend Erin?"He smiled as he nodded he said " Yes I am." She said " Cool" He then said "Yep."


	16. Chapter 16-Loki Gets Kissed

I walked over to Loki and kissed him on his lips as I ran my fingers through his black hair . Jade then seen us and she said "Awwww" I then stopped kissing him and I asked with a smile " So how was that ?" He then blushed as he said "Romantic that's how it was ." He giggled. I then said "You Betcha ." I said as I giggled.


	17. Chapter 17-Loki Gets Hurt

All of a sudden Loki trips and falls ,I looked down at him and asked " Loki are you okay?" I asked as I ran to him .He looked up and said "No not really I tripped over a stone and fell ." I then asked "Do you need help up?" He nodded "Yes please can you help me up?" I then said " Yes I will."I grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled him up."He then said " Thanks for helping me up ." I smiled then said "No problem."I checked for any cuts or scars on his knee He asked "Is there any cuts or scars from the fall?" I smiled as I said "Nope your fine."


	18. Chapter 18-Loki You Are Handsome

I smiled as I said "Loki you are handsome "He blushed and said " Why thank you I appreciate that ." I smiled as I had said "Your welcome ." He then asked "So how are you ?" I then said "I'm doing good how about you ?" He smiled "Same ." He had said .I smiled and said " That's cool ."


	19. Chap 19 You May Be Evil But I Love You

I then looked at Loki and said in a quiet voice " Loki can I talk to you for a minute ? " He went into a room with me he sat down and asked "Sure what is it ? "I then whispered in his ear" Loki you may be evil but I still love you no matter what."He then smiled as he said "Really?That's so sweet of you to say that ." He then blushed .I then said " Yes and thanks I had a feeling it would be very sweet to say and it was "He smiled " You got that right ." He said as he winked at me.


	20. Chapter 20-Loki Makes Dinner

Then Loki made chicken sandwiches and puts lettuce and tomato in it and then brings it out to the table and I asked "So Loki what did you make?"I smiled as I said "Yum sounds good."He said " Yep" Then we both sat on the couch and ate our sandwhiches.


	21. Cast Of The Story

THE END

Starring

Tom Hiddleston As Loki Laufeyson

Toni As Erin

And Jennifer As Jade


End file.
